Come Clean
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Pucca get's entered in an martial arts competion, Garu is her opponent, she lies to him about her identity, what happens when the truth comes out? I really enjoyed writing this story!
1. What I've Done

It was a cold rainy day in Sooga Village, a man with short black hair entered the Guh-Rong. "I'm looking for Pucca!,"he summoned, everyone pointed to a girl with two buns. "Huh?,"questioned Pucca looking up. "Come here and greet your father!,"he replied. (Her dad's name is Lee.) Pucca walked up and hugged him, "What brings you to Sooga?" "You know to check on you..,"replied Lee as Pucca led him into the kitchen.

Pucca laughed, "Ha very funny, what's thee real reason?" "There is a competition in two months and I want to enter you in it!,"said Lee sitting on a old chair. Pucca froze,"You know what happened last time."

_**Flashback...**_

_**Pucca held her arm, the pain was over whelming her. The opponent laughed as she dripped blood heavily. Her dad just sat there looking dishonored, and ashamed at her. Pucca started to get faint, she suddenly felt two arms lift her up.**_

_**All Pucca remembers is waking up in an hospital room, then she over heard the doctor, "Next time it can be fatal..."**_

_**End Of Flashback...**_

"Come on Keki!Just please I need the money!,"screamed Lee. "Don't call me by my first name, I go by Pucca.Why should I? It's all about the money!,"yelled Pucca starting to clean plates. "Just this time, it will bring honor..,"replied Lee calming down. "Fine. No one can know about this though.,"Pucca gave in.

Pucca trained day and night, she was exhausted at the end of the week. "Garu have you seen Pucca lately?,"asked Ching looking around the resturaunt. Garu shook his head, "I haven't." "I bet she's avoiding you.,"teased Abyo ripping off his shirt.

Pucca was picking an outfit for the competition, she found the perfect one. It was a sleeveless white shirt with a little v-neck,white skort,and white boots with a heel(goes to her knee). She wore her hair in curly pigtails. They arrived at the pre-competition, which means it qualifys you.

Garu was there with Chang, he wore the outfit from the episode of Pucca 'Gone With The Noodles'. Yeah the red one (if you don't know you can see the episode on youtube). Garu deafeated all the oppnents then it came to Pucca, she was wearing a white ninja mask. Garu was wearing a red one, she couldn't recognize him. "Ready ninja boy?,"asked Pucca competively. "Your on.,"replied Garu pulling his katana. The gong rung, then all you could hear was the loudest clashing of swords.

**30 Minutes Later**...

Pucca and Garu dropped in exhaustion at the same time, a voice called out. "You both qualify to the finals..,"said the voice. Garu helped Pucca up, "Your good, I feel like I know you..,"said Garu. " Your not bad yourself..,"Pucca looked over at him. "Oh, I'm Garu.,"Garu held out a hand to shake. Pucca shook his, "Keki."

"Beautiful name, so are you new here?,"he asked. "No am not, I actually know this place.,"she replied. "I bet your boyfriend will be cheering for you next month huh?,"chuckled Garu. "Actually no, I don't have one.,"replied Pucca, "See you around ninja boy.." Pucca's dad pulled her away, as she waved Garu melted inside.

'Who is she?Why does she make me feel this way?I've never felt this way about a girl,and I-...Shit I'm in love.',thought Garu.


	2. Listen To Your Heart

Pucca was walking through the village, when Garu walked up to her. "Are you coming to the competition next month to watch?,"he asked. "I wasn't invited by any body to watch.,"replied Pucca. "No one will be really cheering for me, will you?,"Garu asked giving her a dreamy look(:P).

Pucca just about lost it, "Y-Yeah.,"then she remembered, 'Crap I can't watch him, I'm going to be fighting him!'. Garu waved as he went back to training, Lee came up to Pucca. "There will be no time for love!,"he yelled. "Well excuse me, you haven't been in my life for 9 years! You can't tell me what I can and can't do!,"Pucca screamed back.

"It's either honor or love!,"Lee grabbed Pucca's arm and brought her to the clearing in her back yard to train. 'Why does everything have to be like this!', thought Pucca starting to do ninja flips. "Your just like your mom..,"said Lee smiling watching her.

"Does mom even know your making me do this?,"asked Pucca stopping for a second. "No but she doesn't need to, besides your sixteen your not supposed to know what's best for you!,"replied Lee mocking her. "I have a question..,"said Pucca grabbing her katana. "What?,"Lee turned back to her.

"Do you approve of Garu?,"Pucca asked. Lee thought for a second, "That dishonorable ninja?" "He is not dishonorable, he's nice,romantic,funny,a gentleman ,handsome..,"Pucca's voice started to get squeaky. "Yes, he is still dishonorable. I don't like that.,"replied Lee. "We are as much dishonorable as his family and him are! Come on our familys are alike!,"pouted Pucca angerily.

"Pucca I set up a training course for you in the bamboo forest get your costume on and let's go!,"Lee started to stop her. "Okay.,"Pucca ran in and quickly got changegd into what she was wearing that one day at the quailfying matches.

**Pucca's POV./1 Hour Later...**

I was done with the course and decided to stay there and relax while my dad went back to the resturaunt. I was meditating when I suddenly felt something behind me, I slowly reached back and pulled my katana as I jumped up. You wuldn't blieve who it was...

If you were thinking Garu then dingdingding your correct! "What are you doing here?,"I asked. "Going back home from training, what are you doing here?,"he asked back, I hate it when he does that. "Training, what else.,"I replied putting away my katana. Mio was by his side, I bent down and petted his head gently.

"You know your just like my best friend Pucca..you should meet her.,"suggested Garu sitting down, I joined him. "Best friends? That's cool!,"I replied as I watched Mio try to catch a moth. "She used to be some love sick crazy girl, but now she's just normal.,"Garu blurted out. I looked at him serious, "Love sick, crazy?" "Well-I- I think she's very atractive it's just..,"I interupted Garu after.

"I-It woud be to weird to be together?," I added, now we were getting somewhere. "Excactly.,"replied Garu. "But the point is do you like her?," I asked nerously. "Come to think of it, I do _love _her.,"Garu stated. "Well ninja boy I think we made some progress here, I think it's time for me to go..see you around.,"I started to run home as I waved.

**End Of Pucca's POV.**

Garu looked at Mio and sighed,'_I should of told her how I felt about her..._'


	3. Just For The Record

A day before the competition a man with med. cut black hair entered the Guh-rong, he spotted Garu and sat down at the table. Garu froze at his _fathers_ site, "D-Dad?,"questioned Garu. (Um his dad's name is Soro)

"Garu it's been what...,"Soro froze so Garu finished the sentence darkly, "Seven years." "I heard you are in the competition, I also heard you have a girlfriend whats her name Yucca, Lucca...,"Soro got confused. "Pucca, and she's not my girlfriend.,"replied Garu. "Oh then your friend with "_privileges_".,"teased Soro.

"Why are you here anyway?,"asked Garu. "I need the money from the competition for more weapons, I was hoping you can win it for me?,"Soro stated very clear. "_It's all about the money!_,"Garu shouted getting up walking, Soro stood up. "You have no honor if you don't!,"screamed Soro. _**Honor...**_That hit Garu like a strike of lightning. "_I'll do it_.,"Garu turned around ashamed. Soro smiled, Pucca walked through the doors.

Garu looked over, "Hey Pucca!," he called out. Pucca walked up to Garu, "Hi!," she replied. "Pucca this is my dad Soro, Dad this is my best friend Pucca.,"Garu said, as Pucca's hand reached out. Soro gladly shook it, "Garu she's beautiful, do I hear wedding bells in the future?," suggested Soro making Pucca blush heavily.

"Dad.,"Garu groaned embarrassed. "Garu it's okay.,"Pucca said smiling. Lee came out, "Pucca time to trai-..who's this?,"asked Lee teasingly. "Garu, Soro this is my dad Lee. Dad this is Garu and his dad Soro.,"said Pucca pointing out each. "Nice to meet you.,"said Garu.

"Nice to meet you too, so are you my Pucca's boyfriend?,"asked Lee concerned. "No there just friends with privileges!,"Soro joked to Lee. They started bursts out laughing as Garu and Pucca's face got red.

"Pucca I have to tell you something..,"Garu looked back at Pucca. "Yeah Garu?,"Pucca smiled. "I love yo-..,"Garu was interrupted, Lee pulled Pucca away. "Garu you can tell me after the competition tomorrow!,"called out Pucca.

**Competition Day...**

"Pucca are you sure you want to fight Garu, I mean what if he finds out you lied to him?,"asked Ching nervously. "I don't know, I mean I didn't want to lie him in the first place!,"replied Pucca finishing getting ready, all she had to do is put her hair up in pigtails.

"Well just hope to god he doesn't find out!,"said Ching leaving. '**_I've been wishing that even since I lied to him_**.' thought Pucca. Lee came in, "Ready?" Pucca looked in the mirror, "Ready." Lee left as Pucca thought a very deep thought. '**_What have I done._'**


	4. Beautiful Lair

**Pucca's POV.**

I quietly sat in the waiting room waiting for another match. My dad came in, "Pucca your ready?,"he asked. "I'm not going to fight Garu.,"I replied stubbornly. "Pucca don't you do this to me! He's the last opponent you can take him!,"my dad started to push his luck.

"What if he finds out it's me, I've been lying to him these past two months. He thinks I'm _Keki_ not his best friend Pucca.," I said looking in my hands. "Aw who cares! You need to win the money! Please, or you can be a dishonorable family member!,"he screamed at me.

**End Of Pucca's POV.**

A blue haired girl was listening outside the room, "So Pucca you have a big secret that might make Garu hate you eh? I just hate to be the bearer of bad news then again I don't!,"she laughed evilly going back out into the crowd.

**Pucca's POV.**

"Like you! I would rather do that then lose Garu's friendship.,"I started to walked out. "You take one more step your out of the family and will be the most dishonorable family member!,"He yelled as he pointed his finger at me. I stopped suddenly in my tracks, I looked behind he was smiling. "_Fine I will fight, if you stop being an ass._,"I suggested smartly. "Ha very funny Pu-I mean Keki, now go win!,"he replied.

I heard the announcer say my name, I walked out confidently. I knew this was the _end_. No more lying,suffering,hurting, zip. Garu smiled at me, I mean _Keki, not Pucca._ The gong rang and we began to fight. Garu clashed against my sword first the I clashed against his. It was about 20 minutes into the match when Ring-Ring came behind me and pulled off my mask. He accidentally cut me deep in my arm, I screeched as I could smell fresh blood.

He realized it was me, and he looked at me with hate in his eyes and hurt. A look that made me fell like I was stabbing him in his heart. I was in the same situation as last time, only I hurt my best friend. "Thanks a lot Pucca.,"he threw down his katana and walked out of the building. I fell to my knees and broke into tears I ran back to the Guh-Rong crying. I didn't sleep at all, I called my mom she's coming out to visit and probably to kick his ass for having me in that competition again.

I cried all night.

I awoke to the clanging of bowls downstairs, I completely forgot it was Christmas. The sun wasn't out a bit, it was dark and gloomy. I got on my computer, and looked at my pictures. I came across an old family photo back in Japan, a tear fell from my eye. My dad left yesterday after the competition, he told me I tried my best and that's all that mattered. The only reason he left was because he heard mom was coming.

I gazed at my arm, it was bandaged up. Uncle Dumpling franticly called me down,i rushed into the kitchen. "Pucca we have something to tell you, sit down.,"said Uncle Dumpling leading me to a chair. "Your mom's plane crashed into the sea, Pucca I'm sorry she's gone.,"Uncle Dumpling quickly hugged me.

I ran outside and collapsed to the soaked ground, I was crying a river.

_**Flashbacks;**_

"_**I'm Keki."**_

"_**Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"**_

"_**Thanks a lot Pucca."**_

"_**Your mom's plane crashed into the sea, Pucca I'm sorry she's gone."**_

_**End Of Flashbacks**_

I cried and cried until I felt a hand on my back. It was Garu, "_Please just leave me alone_.,"I said softly. "Pucca whats wrong?,"he asked me. "Why should you care!,"I yelled. He noticed my bandage on my left arm, "Did I do that?" "_Please Garu, just __leave me alone_.,"I said softly and crying. He tried to hug me, I rejected it. I ran inside and locked myself in my room.

Ching knocked, "Pucca you haven't came out of the Guh-Rong, let alone come downstairs in days. Why don't you come out?,"she asked. "Like I've told you before, I wan to be by myself!,"I yelled. "Garu is worried about you!,"Ching said convincingly. "I _don't _care.,"I said loudly. "Okay I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow.,"said Ching leaving from the door. I fell asleep on my bed and woke up the next morning I had to go to a doctors appointment.

I rushed over to the doctors office, I was shocked at what the doctor told me. "Well Pucca you have lost 40 pounds over the 9 days, and you weigh 71.3 pounds.,"said my doctor. I couldn't have lost that much! I left immediately.

**End Of Pucca's POV.**

Pucca came to a clearing where Tobe and Garu were fighting. "Garu looks like your girlfriend is here!,"said Tobe jumping in front of Pucca. She pushed hi out of the way. "Aw she's mad at you! Maybe thi will ease her pain!,"said Tobe. Garu was about to stab Tobe in the stomach when Tobe pulled Pucca in front of him. He stabbed Pucca instead.

"OW!,"screeched Pucca. Garu quickly pulled it out, Tobe ran away laughing. "Pucca I'm sorry! We need to get you to the hospital.,"Garu picked her up bridal style and ran her to the hospital.

**4 Hours Later...**

Garu,Ching,Abyo,Ho,Uncle Dumpling,and Linguini were all waiting in the waiting room. Finally the nurse came in, "Pucca?,"she questioned. Everyone stood up, "No her guardians." "Okay the operation went well, it's just she is going to be in a lot of pain.,"said the nurse leading all of them to her room. She was sleeping peacefully, her blanket was at to her waist reviling her bandaged up stomach.

Everyone left except for Garu, Pucca opened her eyes quickly and rolled them a Garu. "Pucca I didn't mean for all this to happen to you.,"said Garu guilty. Pucca slowly sat up and moaned in pain as she moved. "Garu it wasn't your fault, it was Tobe's.,"replied Pucca patting a spot on her bed for him to sit. Garu slowly sat down, "I just feel guilty." "Don't feel guilty.,"Pucca touched Garu's hand softly.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, I hope we could still be friends...,"Pucca looked depressed. "Best friends.,"Garu smiled, Pucca knew he had just forgave her. "So I heard since I forfeited, you won.,"laughed Pucca. "I put the money in my savings, why were you crying the other day?,"asked Garu.

"You wouldn't understand.,"Pucca put her head in her hands. Garu held her hand and gave her a convincing look, Pucca looked away. "Wanna bet.,"replied Garu holding her hand slightly tighter. "My-My mom's plane crashed, she died.,"a tear ran down her face. Garu hugged her and didn't let go.

"Pucca I'm sorry, I didn't know.,"replied Garu finally letting go. "It's okay. I don't get it, your the sweetest guy I've ever met and yet you don't have a girlfriend.,"Pucca smiled then frowned. "I have to tell you something I didn't get to tell you the other day..,"Garu cleared his throat.

"Pucca I really love you..will you marry me?,"asked Garu holding out a pure diamond ring. Pucca gasped at the sight, "Yes, Garu I will!," she squealed. Garu suddenly pulled Pucca into a kiss.

Garu had a sudden flashback;

_**4 Years Ago...**_

"_**You will have a certain destiny Garu, it could be a person,lifestyle, or even fate. You will know when you find it..,"said Master Soo.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

Garu thought for a split second, ' Pucca is my _destiny_.'


End file.
